A History of Death
by a911chic
Summary: Booth and Brennan are called away to investigate a death. Some BB fluff. The gang gets to go on a field trip!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own very little in this world, which doesn't include Bones. I have googled enough (I think) to be as accurate as I can with the city, the War info, etc. This is a fictional story, so there will be fiction mixed with facts! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I'll update every few days (due to work)._

**Special Thanks to my beta and best friend Becky!**

**A History of Death**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sits in her office, looking over the latest case file she's working on with Special Agent Seeley Booth. "This is going to be a tough one for him" she says to herself.

'Boy, approximately 5-10 years old, found in the Gettysburg National Park. Severe decomp shows he was there for at least 6 months.' Her thoughts are interrupted by Angela as she bounces into the office.

"Sweetie, you taking a field trip with Booth again?" She says with a giggle.

"Ange, my job is going to take me to the scene of a deceased little boy. And with Booth being the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian, then yes we will be traveling together." Brennan retorts. 'There-that should quell this discussion.'

"Tell yourself whatever you want, but you're still going away with Mr. Cutie!!!"

"Ange! Please try not to read into this. You know that we WORK together. This is a WORK trip, nothing more!"

'Why does she do this to me? She knows that we are partners, nothing more. Ever since I'd been doled out to the FBI by Dr. Goodman, she is insistent on 'getting us together'. I don't know why. I'm not his type. I'm not a lawyer, blonde, or leggy. He's not my type either. NOT that I really have any luck with men, but I know he's not my type. Why do humans have 'types' anyway? In most civilizations, mates were either chosen by the patriarchs of the families or were won in battle. Since my family is all but non-existent, that's not a variable and seeing how I can fight my own battles, that's not even a faint thought either.

"Bren, what are you thinking?" Angela's voice snaps her back to reality. "Are you going over what you'll do with Booth once you're alone?" She squeals again. "I knew this is the trip where the magic kicks in!"

"Ange, there is no such thing as magic and get the dirty thoughts out of your head!" Brennan snaps.

What both don't realize is that Booth's been standing outside Brennan's office the whole time. He's seen and heard the entire exchange. Bones almost always senses his presence from the time he walks in. He's surprised she hasn't noticed, but glad. He knows that Angela has been trying to get them together, but to see Bones come up with excuses and to be 'rational' about it puts a huge smile on his face. He knew from the first time he saw her that she was fragile, but couldn't get enough. She is smart, hell, she is brilliant, but so naive to the workings of world. She knows so much, but when it comes to simple things, like movies, TV, or pop culture, she's lost. He knew that making fun of her hurt, but his small jabs were needed to show his superiority. He wore the pants on the partnership, damn it!

"Hey Booth, how long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Angela brings him out of his Bones induced fog. Her curious eye caught it all. 'He's been out there the entire time! This is going to be easier that I thought.'

He blushed and swaggered into the office. "Good morning Angela, Bones" as he looks from one woman to the other. He tries not to linger when looking at Brennan, he doesn't want to embarrass himself or her. "Bones, you ready? We need to get to the scene by this afternoon."

"I just have to go and pack a few things, why don't you meet me at my place and we'll head out from there?" She directs towards him while shutting her computer off. "And if they compromised..."

"I know, if they've touched the remains you'll kick their butts. I got it. And they were told to guard the site and not to go beyond the perimeter. I know. It's not like this is my first day on the job! Jeez Bones, lighten up!" He stammers. 'She can be such a tight ass about things!'

"I'm sorry Booth. It's not you I'm concerned about. I just want the scene to be preserved. Law Enforcement not accustomed with our process can do more harm than good. Emotions run high, especially when a child is involved," her voice barely audible. 'A child. Someones baby. A family must be going through hell worried about him or her.'

She's come to terms with her past, which shaped who she was, but also scarred her to the bone. She'd been shipped from foster home to foster home after her parents disappearance so long ago. She'd been lost in the system until her grandfather found her. She'd had her own hell to deal with. She's thrown herself into her work, unable to communicate with the living. She prefers the bones. She can decipher the past, make the truth come to light. She helps families come to terms with the truth, the truth she couldn't get for herself.

Forty five minutes later, Brennan is packed and waiting outside of her apartment. 'He's almost always on time, so why wait upstairs? It's been a cool morning and we're going to be stuck in a vehicle together for whomever knows how long. I can use the alone time.' As if right on cue, Booth's SUV comes into sight.

"Hey Bones, you ready?" He throws his best charm smile her way. "We should hit the road, we've got a couple hour trip ahead of us."

"I don't understand why the FBI doesn't fly us to the scene. They are the FBI and they have the resources."

"Well Bones, it's not all that far to drive and besides, you get to spend quality time with me! I can hear Angela now!" His laugh becomes contagious and Brennan joins him.

"I guess it could be worse, I could be stuck in Coach with some obnoxious and smelly businessman who thinks he's smarter than the average traveler. I guess alone in a vehicle with you could be somewhat more tolerable." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Bones, tell me that's a joke, a dig at me, right?", as he holds a hand over his heart. "That hurts!"

"I didn't 'dig' you, I'm not even CLOSE to you!"

"It's a saying, a metaphor, about getting a jab in. Oh, never mind, just get in."

"I didn't jab you, yet" she said under her breath.

This is going to be a long trip!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just think it!**

Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I'll try to post again over the weekend.

Chapter 2

On the road again...

Previously: _"Bones, tell me that's a joke, a dig at me, right?", as he holds a hand over his heart. "That hurts!"_

"_I didn't 'dig' you, I'm not even CLOSE to you!"_

"_It's a saying, a metaphor, about getting a jab in. Oh, never mind, just get in."_

"_I didn't jab you, yet" she said under her breath._

_This is going to be a long trip!_

'I hate it when he says stuff like that. I need an interpreter!'

"Bones, I 'll buy you a slang dictionary, to help you communicate with the 'little people' you often encounter."

"You can be SO condescending Booth!" she sneers as she smacks his arm.

"Ouch, Bones! Easy on the suit!"

"Oh please, like I hit you that hard."

"We all know that you don't hit like a girl, Bones. Sometimes I don't think you realize your own strength."

She ponders his last statement. "Maybe I don't 'Hit like a girl', but a strong ex-sniper, hero FBI agent should be able to handle me!"

'Handle her? Oh, she has no idea. The kid gloves may come off on this trip.' He smiles at her, deciding not to stir things up anymore. "Ok Bones. Truce. Let's just enjoy the drive and get to Gettysburg, shale we?"

"Deal, but does this truce cover the WHOLE trip or just the ride north? Because I don't know about the WHOLE trip. You could easily make me mad again, you know."

Booth lets out a long sigh. 'This is going to be worse than I thought.' "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

She interrupts with "We'll cross several bridges Booth, so when will I know which one?"

"Oh, Bones. Take a nap or something, PLEASE!"

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" she shouts. 'I ask a simple question and this happens. He can get me so riled up.' She's at a loss. 'Every time I try to have a conversation, this happens. We always bicker. Why do we do this? Why do I continue to be his parter?' She's thought long and hard about this. Why do they always fight? Are they together too much? Maybe it's time for a break. All she needs is something to distract her. She decides to read the case file, again. 'There isn't much. Basic field notes, preliminary pictures, some witness statements.' Sparse, but given the magnitude of the case, she surprised.

Booth drove with a vengeance. Silent, white knuckled, and contemplating the case. 'I hate cases like this.' he groans. His thoughts drift to Parker, which brings a smile to his face. 'My little boy. I don't know what I'd do without him. I remember my carefree days before Rebecca gave birth. I could go anywhere at anytime, for as long as I liked. Now, every other weekend is devoted to my son. Sleepovers, ball games, junk food, ice cream. I wouldn't trade this for the world. He's made me a better person. He's brought the best out in me!' He glances to his right. 'Then there's my Bones. What a challenge she's been. Almost like a child herself. For someone as intelligent as Dr. Temperance Brennan, she still has no common sense. Book smart, but real world dumb. It's not fair to use terms like that about her, but how else would you describe her lack of attachment to everyday life? Her life has been nothing less than a roller coaster ride after her parents and brother left when she was 15. Her coping mechanism is so different than anything or anyone Booth had ever seen before. Maybe Parker didn't have the best home life, but at least he had two parents that love him very much and weren't planning on leaving him anytime soon.

Brennan studied him attentively. He's deep in thought. He would sigh, grimace, smile, sigh. 'What in the world is he thinking? He's been silent almost the entire trip. Maybe I did make him mad at the beginning. Time for this to end. He might not want to break the silence, but I do!'

"Booth?" she said in a hushed whisper.

Tearing himself away from his thoughts of her childhood, he slowly turned towards her. "Yes Bones? Is it potty time already?" He said with a sly grin.

"No. My bladder has nothing to do with my gaining you attention." she scoffed. "I thought it would be a good time to stop for something to eat. I didn't have breakfast."

"Ok, but we do have a crime scene waiting for us. I mean, if you want to risk it being compromised, then yes, we'll stop." He said smugly. 'That should get her goat!'

Her jaw dropped. 'What an ass!' She did her best to remain calm. "I'm buying, anything you want."

"Well, since your argument is very rational, we can stop. But we get it to go, that way we aren't wasting a lot of time."

"Booth, glad to know that the way to a mans mind is through his digestive tract." She was very confident that this was going to make him stop teasing her.

"My mom didn't raise a fool. If you're buying then I'm stopping. And it's 'a way to a mans heart is through his stomach'.

"I didn't call you a fool. Where do you come up with these things?!?!" She crosses her arms and pouts in silence. 'Such an ass!'

'She's cute when she's mad. Jaw set and eyes on fire. I don't want to make this a habit, we're in too close of quarters. I really don't need an arm broke before this is all over.'

"Bones, I'm sorry. I'll try not to correct you again."

He's attempting to apologize, but she'll have no part of it. She's still fuming. 'I try to be nice and THIS happens. Why do I even bother? We need a break. Hell, I need a break!'

"Bones, snap out of it already. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, honest." He gives her his most sincere face.

She softens a little and stares back at him. "Alright Booth, apology accepted but please do NOT expect your charm smile to get you out of trouble with me. I'm immune. Save it for your girlfriend."

"WHAT? What does that mean? Where did that come from?" he stammers. Now it's his turn to be mad. 'What kind of shot was that? What would warrant that anyway? I don't pry in her personal life. Well, not always.'

"Jeez Booth, I am merely stating a fact. You use your charm smile on some women to get your own way. I'm simply saying that it has no affect on me so there's no reason to waste your energy."

"Ya know Bones, YOU are the irritating one. You're like fingers down a chalk board!"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you should have taken that nap I suggested at the beginning of this trip! All I want is for you to let me drive in peace!"

"Fine!" she shouts back.

"Fine!" he yells to his right.

"But I'm still hungry!" she counters.

"Fine, we'll stop so YOU can get something to eat. I'm not hungry now. I've suddenly lost my appetite." he growls.

"Good, I wouldn't want to waste the taxpayers money on you anyway!" she says mockingly. To make matter worse, she sticks her tongue out at him.

"You can save your money and your breath." he says as he signals towards the exit. Once stopped he turns to her. "Get what you want, you have 10 minutes before I leave you here." he says under his breath.

"I heard that." she shouts back as she gets out of the passenger side. 'He can be so infuriating!'

'She is so infuriating!'

They both simmer over the latest fight.

'I try to be nice and he gets mad. I can't win with him'

'I know she's trying to be more personable, but God she needs to stop!'

9 minutes and 45 seconds later she returns with a smile on her face.

"You cut it close Bones. You only had seconds left."

"I knew exactly how much time I had, I set my stop watch. I wanted to see if you'd go through with it."

He turned to his right and glared. His lips are pursed and his face is fire engine red. 'God, I know I haven't been the best Catholic, but Hell is sounding better and better right now!' He silently sends a prayer upstairs.

A smile creeps across Brennan's face. She hands him a muffin and coffee. 'He's kind of cute when he's mad!'

"Here, truce. Just accept my offerings and consider it, how would YOU say it, water under the bridge?" She smirks at him. 'He doesn't need to know that I double checked with the clerk on the proper wording.'

"Very good, Bones. Thank you and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't make fun of you, but your just so cute when you're mad!" flashing his charm smile-the Bones charm smile-reserved for only her.

"Nice. A charm smile. I give!" she throws her arms up in a show of surrender.

"We have a crime scene waiting, lets get back on track." he says to her

She tries to ask what that means but Booth simply holds a hand to her mouth. No time to explain. They have work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way!

As usual, I own nothing but a few nice handbags and a simple idea!

Chapter 3

About a half hour from the scene, Brennan opens the case file again.

"Booth, there isn't anything in here about missing boys from the general area of where the body was found. Is there anyway to get files from Maryland? That is close, correct?"

"Yeah Bones, it is close. I've contacted Cullen and he was going to have all the files sent to the mainframe. You should be able to access them now."

"Ok, I'll call Angela and have her do a search for Maryland. See what she can come up with."

"Bren, sweetie! Where are you? Is it horrible there? Are there any cute guys? Spill!"

"Ange, we're still on the road. I was just going over the case file again..." Before Brennan can finish her sentence, Angela cuts in "You have nothing or no one better to do?"

"Angela, I'm not 100 sure what the last part meant, but knowing you, it can't be good. Lets stick to the case, shall we? Now there should be missing male juveniles that the FBI has sent for us to compare..."

"You know what they say, 'All work and no play'... Maybe you don't. Damn that would have been good if you knew what it meant." Angela lets out a sigh, knowing that this was going to fall on deaf ears. "I could explain it to you, but that takes all the fun out of it. Any who, since you have been sort of nice to me I will go and start checking the database. Let me know as soon as you can and I'll adjust the criteria. That way if I need to increase the radius it shouldn't take long."

"Thanks, Angela. Please tell Jack and Zack that this will take priority when we get the remains and samples back to you. Do a preliminary assessment tonight and get started tomorrow morning. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Sure thing. Take your time with Booth, I mean the scene. We'll handle everything here. Have fun and do EVERYTHING I would do!"

"Angela, really!" Click. 'She hung up on me. The nerve she has sometimes!' Brennan thought to herself.

"So are the Squints lined up to start work later?"

"Booth, stop with the name calling. Remember they are 'your people' too."

"Yes they are and that is my term of endearment for them. Just like you are my Bones!" He says with a chuckle. The fact is that the 'squints' have grown on him. It had taken some time, but they were now his friends.

"Booth, if we have time, can we take in some sights?" Brennan asks with a childish look on her face.

"Well, that all depends. If you're good, maybe we'll stay over night. Separately, of course. We may need to do some interviews tomorrow anyway."

"Of course work comes first, I didn't mean we would slack off." she said with a hint of sadness.

"I wasn't insinuating that Bones. I'm just saying that we can do both. I've never been to a Civil War battlefield. I think it would be cool to wander around. I've seen my share of 'battlefields', but it would be nice to be a tourist, and not a participant."

"Oh booth, I didn't mean to conger up any bad memories." Brennan said as she studies her partners face. He's in deep thought. She can't decipher his look. It's one of pain but understanding. She knows there is a lot in Booth's past that he hasn't dealt with. Missions that he now is unsure of. Slowly he's opened up, but she knows there is still so much he hasn't been able to share. She wants him to realize that after all they have been through, that he can tell her. She wants to be his confidant. She owes him that. For as much support he's given her throughout their partnership, hell their friendship, he deserves his turn.

"Hey Bones, we're getting close."

She is in awe as they pass by the stone and brick homes that line the highway. If she didn't know better, she'd swear they had gone back in time. As they approach the city she sees the sprawling farms and wide open spaces. After living in DC for so long, she's never realized how much of the world she's missing. The simplicity of rural areas appeal to her. Sure she's stayed in towns with no more that 125 people. That was work related and half way across the world. This was HERE. Hours from DC but close enough to peak her interest.

"Bones. Hey Bones. Wakey wakey! We're here!" Booth says in a cheery voice.

"I wasn't sleeping. Just taking in the scenery. I just can't get over how beautiful it is here." She says as she glances at Booth. "It's just a shame that we have to come here on a case is all."

"I know. Lets get this over with. The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can look around, Ok?"

"Sure thing Booth. Anything you say." She says with a lopsided smile.

'Show time' he thinks to himself. 'I just hope she's nice to them.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay...

Again-don't own them!

Chapter 4

"_Bones. Hey Bones. Wakey wakey! We're here!" Booth says in a cheery voice._

"_I wasn't sleeping. Just taking in the scenery. I just can't get over how beautiful it is here." She says as she glances at Booth. "It's just a shame that we have to come here on a case is all."_

"_I know. Lets get this over with. The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can look around, Ok?"_

"_Sure thing Booth. Anything you say." She says with a lopsided smile._

_'Show time' he thinks to himself. 'I just hope she's nice to them.'_

They are pulling into the Visitors Center as Brennan comes back to reality.

"Ok Bones Remember names, please."

"Booth, my people skills have improved quite considerably since we started being partners." 

"You've improved, but still have a ways to go. All I'm saying is to be nice."

"Fine! Lets do this your way. You do ALL of the talking and I'll do ALL of the work!" she shoots back at him. 'How dare he! I've been working hard at being more polite. I may not be the most tactful person but I've tried and will continue to try. I've bought books. I've even been watching TV even though most shows are illogical.

"Bones, stop being so damn defensive!" he spouts as he opens her door. He's at a loss on how to handle her sometimes. He just wants to get this case done and over with. 'I like working cases but there are times that I just want to kick back and relax. I just want to relax.'

Booth is in awe. He's heard how impressive the battlefields are but to be standing where such an epic battle occurred sent shivers down his spine.

Upon entering the visitors center they are greeted by Park Ranger Rebecca Filling and Agent David Coors. Ranger Filling immediately recognizes Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ranger Filling says as she is extending her hand. She introduces herself and Agent Coors to Brennan and Booth. Brennan approaches the Ranger and shakes her hand. Brennan admires women who operate and work in a predominantly male field.

Booth introduces himself feeling kind of left out. 'I introduce Bones.'

Agent Coors gives Booth an update as Ranger Filling and Brennan look over from interesting artifacts on display.

"Ok Bones, lets take a hike! We have a case to solve. Chop Chop!" Booth pipes in to the other conversation.

Agent Coors turns to address Brennan. He is more than happy to speak to her. He's read her book and has been envious of Booth for getting to work with such a beautiful and intelligent woman. "Dr. Brennan, the scene has been secured and everyone ordered not to touch a thing. As I've explained to Special Agent Booth, the body was found bu a couple who were out exploring that area of the park. McPherson's Ridge is a short drive from here. If you're ready we can head over there now."

"Coincidently, where the body was located is also where the 1st day of battle was fought." added Ranger Filling.

"That's one of three ridges Buford's army occupied during the first day of fighting." Booth chimes in. The others in the room turn to face him. Brennan has a very puzzled look on her face. "What?" Booth says defensively. 'Why are they staring? Do I have something on my face? Worse, a booger!' He quickly turns and takes a swipe at his nose. "Let's go people!" he yells back at the group as he heads to the SUV.

Brennan trots out the door to catch up with him. "I didn't know you were interested in HISTORY!" She says sarcastically. Even if they have been partners for so long, she was still learning that there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Ya know Bones, I'm not as uneducated as you may think. I can read and it just so happens I enjoy books on the Civil War!"

"I never insinuated that you were dumb Booth. I'm just surprised at your particular knowledge of this" she says as she gestures around them.

"Well I wasn't _just_ a sniper. Growing up in Philly I kept myself occupied with reading about the war. Then when I went on missions I tried to make sure that I always had a book with me. That was how I survived. I would choose to take myself to another time and another place. Escape reality."

"I'm sorry that I pried." Brennan says as she looks into his intense brown eyes. She knows that his past is as checkered as hers. He's got a lot of demons still haunting him. That's why they are so alike.

"I hate to interrupt but we should be going. There are a lot of people expected here in the next week. Having any part of the park closed is going to hurt us." interjects Ranger Filling. She knows that this is the busiest time of the year for them and just wants this over.

"Sorry." Booth and Brennan say in unison as they get into the SUV.

Making their way from the visitors center they pass the National Cemetery and Gettysburg Hospital. Weaving around the grounds Booth gives Brennan an impromptu lesson. "General Buford, with the Union, used this area through here to buy himself some time awaiting reinforcements. They had the high ground including Seminary Ridge and Herr Ridge. In this area during the first day the Confederates had several hundred men captured by Brigadier General Meredith." Booth states as he stares at his surroundings. "Enough history for now. Lets get us some bones, Bones!" He says with a cheeky smile.

"I'm actually very impressed with your vast knowledge of the Civil War. I'm sorry to seem so harsh but you just don't emulate yourself as a history buff."

"Awe Bones, I think you've just given me a compliment and an insult all in less than two minutes. Thanks!"

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm simply stating facts."

"Save your facts for the bones. Now vamoose! Up the hill please!" he says as he ushers towards the Ranger and Agent who are carefully watching their every move.

'Great, I'm being nice and attempting to have a polite conversation with him and I've screwed up again.' She thinks as she mentally smacks herself. 'I'll set this straight. I'll offer to buy dinner since he only gets $50 a day. That should improve his mood.'

Booth glances at Brennan while they are making their way through the small outcrop. 'She's debating something in that pretty little head of hers. Wait, did I just use the word pretty? What the hell is going on here? Jeez Booth, get a grip!'

Brennan notices his grimace. She still believes that she's done something to upset him. She needs to make this up to him. She knows what she needs to do. Stall. As much as it's unlike her, she feels she needs to do this for him.

"Come on Bones, lets get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I owned some of them...but I don't!

"_Come on Bones, lets get this over with."_

Chapter 5

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. The remains are over here" advises Ranger Filling.

Brennan does a cursory survey of the scene. "Not easily accessible. Some of these footprints appear to be very fresh, so I'm assuming they are from the tourists that found the body along with the initial investigators. There's no indication that the body was dragged to the site. The surroundings do not appear to have been disturbed recently."

Brennan approaches the remains and stops. "Who moved the body?!?!?!"she exclaims in disbelief.

Both Ranger Filling and Agent Coors said 'no one' in unison.

"Bones, what do you think? You've only glanced at the remains and already you think that the scene has been compromised?"

"This just doesn't seem right. Either the body has been disturbed or this scene has been staged." Brennan answers with a puzzled look.

"So what makes you come to this revelation?" Booth asks.

"The skull is at least 3 inches from the rest of the skeleton. The ground cover hasn't over taken the remains so I believe that they've been here less than a day maybe two. The body has been placed here long after death and it's void of any flesh. Either the bones have been cleaned or decomposition was complete before being moved. This appears to be a complete skeleton so whomever left this 'present' for us had to reassemble it here" Brennan concludes.

"Not to tell you what to do Bones, but maybe you should call in the Squint Squad and have them take a road trip."

"I concur" Brennan answers as she gets out her cellphone and hits the speed dial number for Angela.

"Sweetie!" Angela screams through the phone. "How is your trip? Meet any hunky guys?"

"Ange, listen. I need you along with Jack and Zack to join us at the scene of this investigation."

Angela cuts in "What? We ALL get field work? Is it messy? More than one?" As Angela rambles Brennan sighs to herself knowing this was going to be a long trip.

"Angela-please stop. We need some extra assistance here. Since it isn't that far of a drive, I'd like you all to come here to collect evidence, please."

"Ok Bren. We'll be on the road in two shakes of a stick."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela's turn to sigh. "Sweetie, you have SO much to learn." Angela breaks into a giggling fit while Brennan hands the phone to Booth.

"Ange, I'll give you directions.." he's cut off in mid sentence.

"I've got some directions for you Booth. You take your left hand and place it on Bren's..."

"Angela!" he shouts.

"Alright, alright. But the time will come and you'll be begging for my play book!"

"Angela, just write, don't talk. Ok?" 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. But if you do, Bren can always help you with them!"

"Give the phone to someone who isn't trying to play matchmaker!" he whispers in a harsh tone. 'The last thing I need is Bones brooding over this.'

Angela hands the phone to Hodgins. Pen in hand, Jack addresses Booth. "Ok Booth, shoot. Not literally, please. Just go ahead with the directions." Hodgins takes everything down. He tells Booth that the gang will be on the road in a matter of an hour. He then turns towards Angela coming up with a plan to extend the little excursion they were about venture out on.

"Jack, what did he tell you?"

"Huh? Sorry. Just that there's something not right with the scene. But that doesn't really matter right now. I was just thinking, I've never been to Gettysburg before, so do you think we could kinda go in slow motion. Ya know, so we can stay and take in the sites. I hear that there's this awesome walking ghost tour that we should take."

"Fine with me, but we shouldn't say anything to Zack, he'll let the cat out of the bag." 

"We're taking a cat?" Zack asks as he rounds the corner.

"How is it that very intelligent people are so 'real world stupid'?" Angela asks Hodgins.

"Ange, not everyone can be as well rounded as we are."

"Hey, that hurts!" Zack sputters. "I can't help it if my studies didn't include so called 'pop culture'!"

"Enough!" Angela interjects. "We've got to get on the road. There are remains waiting for us!"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

"_Enough! We've got to get on the road. There's remains waiting for us!"_

"Ok Bones, the others are on their way. How are we going to occupy our time until they get here?" Booth says with his cheeky grin. 'There are several different things I can imagine! God help me. I can't think like this! SHE IS MY PARTNER!'

"I need additional photographs. Close ups of the remains and the surroundings. We can also take some soil and insect samples before Hodgens gets here."

"Ok, if you would prefer, I can take the photos and you can get the bugs. I don't do bugs."

"Thanks Booth. I didn't know you could be this handy. " 'I bet he IS handy! Temperance! Get your mind out of the storm drain! Or is it gutter?' I don't know who I argue with more-myself or Booth! UGH!'

"Bones, you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Make sure to get extra pictures of the separation of the skull and cervical vertebrae."

"You mean the space between the head and neck, right?" 

"Yes. That's what I said."

"Sure you did Bones."

Brennan glares at Booth while he makes his way around the remains. 'Why doesn't this make sense? I've seen remains in worse shape and with more inconsistencies. So why does this bother me so much? The skull seems to be consistent with that of a male approximately 10-14 years old yet the 'body' is that of a male of only 6-8 years old. Could this be an anomaly or two separate remains?'

"Booth!"

"I didn't touch a thing! Honest!" 

"No Booth, we have a problem."

"Why do 'WE' have a problem?"

"I think that these are two separate remains. Two separate children. I won't know for sure until we get the remains back to the lab and run some tests. I think that we may have a serial killer on our hands. I feel he is either testing us or REALLY not concerned with the human anatomy."

"Are you jumping to conclusions here Bones? Is this your gut talking?" Booth says trying to lighten the mood.

"Absolutely not. I'm simply stating facts. My gut has nothing to do with this and from what I see I don't think I'm jumping anything."

"Great. I'll give Cullen the update."

With Booth on the phone and Brennan hovering over the remains, Agent Coors and Ranger Filling exchange glances. Neither has ever encountered two people like the pair in front of them. Ranger Filling turns and gets a brief nod from Coors. They know that these two have got to be more than 'partners'.

Ranger Filling, could you contact the college and make sure they are able to accommodate us in a couple of hours?"

"Sure Dr. Brennan. And please can all me Becky."

"Alright, Becky, and you can call me Tempe. Both of you."

"Well since we are on a first name basis, I'm Jim" adds Agent Coors.

"I'll stick with Booth. No offense."

"You don't like your first name, do you Seeeeeeeley?" Brennan says while deliberately emphasizing his name.

"Thanks, Bones" he says through clenched teeth. 'She keeps this up I'll be in dentures in no time!' "Ok, back to business. Cullen wants us to stay here since we're so close. This won't interfere with what you need to do?"

"Not with the team on their way. They are bringing the mobile lab with them so we will be able to work efficiently. Where are we going to stay, though?"

Booth turns to Jim and Becky. "Where do you two suggest?"

"I'll give the office a call and take care of the arraignments for you." Jim says as he opens his phone. "How many rooms will you need?"

Booth and Brennan look at each other. Before Booth can answer, Brennan makes a suggestion.

"We'll need 2 rooms. Angela and I can stay together and Booth, Jack, and Zack can have the other one."

"There is no way that I'm staying with those two! Bones, you remember that I have to file a report with the Bureau every time I discharge a round. I do not want any additional paperwork on this trip." he says with a smirk.

"That's not funny Booth."

"Jim, we'll need 3 rooms please."

"Consider it done."

"Now, back to business. What can you tell me about the bones, Bones?" 

"Initial survey shows damage to C2 and C3 which may mean strangulation,. There are also marking on the ulna and radius suggesting defensive wounds. There's damage to the tarsals so the victim was most likely bound. Then there's the skull. I just need to get the remains somewhere so I can study them more closely. Plus there's another victim unaccounted for. I need all the facts."

"Agent Booth, we've made reservations for you and your team at Farnsworth House Inn. They only have two rooms available. My office can't get anything else close. Tourists have everything booked solid. I'm sorry" Jim says with a frown. 'I hope that he was joking about the shooting part. I don't want any extra paperwork either.'

Brennan smirks and gives Booth a sideways glance. 'He's fuming! I can't understand why he's so upset about this. He likes both Jack and Zack. He just needs to spend time with them both to get to know them better. They both like him too. Since my people are his people, he should spend more time with them. He just needs to realize this.'

"I'm staying with you. Angela can handle the geeks better than I can."

"I don't think so, it's time for some quality male bonding!" Brennan says with a chuckle.

"There is no way that is going to happen. Since Angela isn't here, I call shotgun!" 

"You can't do that! That's not fair. Besides, we aren't driving anywhere, we're talking room assignments."

"Oh Bones, so close. Just go with me on this, If we're in the same room, we can get more work done."

Becky looks to Jim and they both are wondering what kind of work he's talking about! They may say they're just partners, but everyone around them sees something different. They just wonder how long it'll take the 'partners' to realize it.

Brennan contemplates Booth's request. They will be able to work better if they are in close proximity to each other. They won't have the distractions of the other team members. It seems very logical and practical. "Fine Booth, whatever floats your ship. I don't want to argue anymore' she says with a look of defeat. 'I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that he's right.'

"It's 'boat'. Whatever floats your boat. You're getting better Bones. I'm proud of your accomplishments." He clasps his hands together. "Lets get a move on. Times a wasting. Jim, can you give me directions to the Inn. We'll get settled and I'll call you later to meet up and interview the witnesses."

"Becky, can you make sure that the College is ready for the remains? If they are, have the forensics team transport and I'll make sure that my co-workers get over soon. Thank you for your help. And Agent Coors, I mean Jim, Thank you also for your commitment to preserving the scene. It's good to know that we are working with some of the best." Brennan smiles as she acknowledges the group around her. She's sincere with you message.

Booth is astonished. He knows that Brennan has been changing, but to what extend he still isn't sure. She doesn't dole out compliments to just anyone. She must really believe that everyone has done a great job to extend such a compliment. "Bones, I'm shocked! I have to write this date down!" He says to her as they head to the SUV.

"Why write this date down? I don't know what you mean." She looks at him with a dumbfounded look.

"I'll explain it later. Lets get to the Inn and get settled. Then we'll discuss what ever your little heart desires."

"My heart isn't little! I've been told that I have an average heart." 

"Bones, figure of speech. I gotta get you that dictionary!" She takes a swipe at his arm as they head back through the park.


End file.
